This invention relates to converting existing fluorescent fixtures by reducing the number of fluorescent light tubes in order to reduce energy consumption. In such conversion, a single tube replaces two original tubes and is relocated to a new location in the fixture in order to avoid the appearance of shadows which would otherwise appear if a tube was simply removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,495 issued to the present inventors on Nov. 29, 1994 for a "Method and Adapter for Relocating a Fluorescent Tube in a Fixture" describes an adapter which plugs into existing sockets in order to provide an electrical connection to an auxiliary socket at the new location for the single replacement tube.
Copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 08/131,718 filed on Oct. 5, 1993 and U.S. Ser. No. 08/310,274 filed on Sep. 21, 1994 also describe and claim related devices.
That patent describes contact pins which are grooved in order to provide a retention of the adapter in the socket. Clips are also provided encircling the socket and the adapter.
An object of the present invention is to further improve the retention force for such an adapter when installed in an existing tube socket over that generated by grooving of the pins.
Another problem encountered with auxiliary sockets is encountered in connecting the wires from the adapter to the socket, since the wires will be exposed, unless molded into the auxiliary socket. Suitable existing sockets have socket contacts receiving stripped wire ends to make an electrical connection. Relatively heavy gauge, high temperature wire is required by safety authorities, which cannot be fully inserted into the socket contact openings in the tip of the auxiliary socket, such that bare wire would be exposed. Exposure of bare wire is not considered acceptable.
Another requirement is to insure proper positioning of the auxiliary socket to be sufficient to provide necessary clearance for installation of large diameter replacement tubes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cap for auxiliary sockets which completely encloses the wire leads to avoid shock hazards and to provide a correct spacing of the auxiliary socket and to otherwise facilitate installation in a fixture housing.